She Going To Be Mine
by kie1993
Summary: Sherlock soon drags his sister back to London not willing as the world's only Consultant Criminal wants her and he is very determined to have her as his to get at Sherlock. Will Sherlock be able to protect his sister as she struggles to be with them after an incident or will Morarity get his prize first.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was sitting in one of Mycroft's cars they were heading to south Wales Cardiff to collect their sister. Sherlock and Mycroft hadn't seen the sister for ten years after Sherlock addition to drugs and Mycroft pulling away she up and left one day with no warning, it was only because Mycroft ran the government that they knew where she was. The reason they were heading to their sister was because of the world's only consultant Criminal told them that their sister would be his.

John had refused to go on the trip to collect the youngest Holmes but was shocked to find out that there was another Holmes sibling plus he didn't want to get in the way of the small family reunion, but he knew one of the boys was going to get hurt.

Amethyst Holmes was the youngest out of the Holmes siblings, found herself in her garden planting some more flowers and more vegetables. Amethyst Holmes loved her garden and her life she did think about contacting her family but she couldn't bring herself to. Amethyst smiled as she placed some Carrots that were ready in her basket.

Sherlock and Mycroft car pulled up outside a small house with a beautiful garden they both climbed out of the car. Sherlock was ahead of Mycroft as they walked up the path Sherlock did wait until his brother was with him, Mycroft rang the bell. Amethyst looked up she moved to the front garden with her basket of veg.

"Hello" Amethyst called.

"Amethyst" Mycroft started taking in his sisters appearance she was wearing a dress and an white apron a basket hanging on her arm.

"Go away please" Amethyst said.

"Amy listen you're not safe here there a man after you, please you need to come back to London with us" Sherlock said.

" Don't call me that I'm not your Amy and no this is my life now and I' m happy with it" Amethyst snapped turning away from her brothers Mycroft moved and took her wrist she took it back fast and step further back.

"He is dangers man he killed many people, I don't want you to be next" Mycroft said.

"I'm not going and why do you care now you never cared, I'm saying this once leave before I call the police" Sherlock laughed as he walked forwarded he found himself holding his nose.

"Shit Amy" Sherlock hissed.

Mycroft walked up to Amethyst and stabbed her with a needle he caught her hand before he got punched. Sherlock watch as his sister sank to the floor as the drugs took hold. Sherlock watched as his sister was laying he bent down and picked his sister limp form before walking back to the car.

"Grab her basket Mycroft" Sherlock said.

Mycroft grabbed the basket and followed Sherlock back to the car and the trio headed back to London.

"she going to pissed" Sherlock said.

"I know but this is for the best we both know that"

Xxx

Moriarty smiled as he watched the Holmes boys bring his prize right to him, he just had to do a little replan but she was going to be his and there nothing Sherlock, Mycroft, or John will be able to do.

Xxx

John was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper when he heard the front door open and close and two sets of footsteps on the stairs, John looked up and was shocked to see Sherlock carrying a limp women in his arms he placed her on the sofa before walking off to remove his coat. John went over to check the girl.

"It a heavy sedative. Only way to get her back here" Mycroft told the concerned doctor "It will ware off soon"

John looked up to see Sherlock walked over to his chair and sat down that's when John noticed Sherlock face was bruised and dry blood under his nose. John shook his head before heading back to his seat. Mycroft was staring at his sister knowing that she was going to angry and upset.

"Which one of you drugged her?" John asked.

"You Bustard" a female voice said.

John turned and noticed the women who was now getting up and faced Mycroft who just stood still facing her.

"Langue Amethyst" Mycroft said.

"Hang on I thought you said her name was Amy Sherlock" John said staring at the girl who was look deadly at Mycroft.

"It is what I call her" Sherlock told them.

"Yes mummy was none too happy with you" Mycroft said.

Amethyst was now standing up and she made her way over to Mycroft, Sherlock was up he managed to grab hold of her and held her in his arms away from Mycroft, Mycroft just looked at her, Amethyst foot went up and she kicked him in the stomach. Sherlock turned and placed her behind him.

"That's for drugging me Mycroft. Now why the hell I'm I here?" Amethyst snapped.

"A man named James Moriarty who likes to play games with our dear brother has now turned his attention to you he wants you for his own personal gain and he made sure we know he wants you and he'll do anything to get you this is why you are back in London" Mycroft told her.

Os I'm here because Sherlock pissed off some guy who now wants me, great I have a life in Wales I have friends a job a home it my home" Amethyst said coming from behind Sherlock

"Am…"

"Don't bother. You do know the reason I left all those years ago?" Amethyst asked both men turned away.

"Please this is for you Safety Amy your staying that's final" Sherlock tone was sharp "I don't care if I have to handcuff you. While you're here you won't be leaving this flat without me or John do you understand Amethyst" Sherlock said his tone still sharp.

"No Sherlock I'm going home just send men up to protect me; I have a job"

"You're a 999 call officer well was" Mycroft aid.

"You lost me my job" Amethyst screeched.

"not lost just got you got time off"

Amethyst just sat back down both Sherlock and Mycroft just watched their little sister as she just stared ahead before trying to make a dash for the door Sherlock managed to grab her around the waist and held her tight against him .

"Amy it just until he stops" Sherlock said.

" It Amethyst .How long? I've read Doctor Watson blog I know he doesn't give up, where I'm I supposed to stay this flat a two bedroom" Amethyst asked.

"You're staying here, sofa yours when I'm using my room, you're not going out on your own, ok" Sherlock spoke.

"I have to follow you round do I? Well no I'm going home I can have you done for kidnapping"

Amethyst then stamped on Sherlock's foot being realised she took another go for the door but didn't get far as Mycroft grabbed her pushing her towards Sherlock who caught her in one movement who was now struggling in Sherlock's grip her black curly hair falling in her eyes.

"I told you I'd use these" Sherlock said as he managed to pull out a pair of handcuffs..

"Where did you get handcuff from Sherlock" John asked speaking for the first time in ages. As he watch Sherlock cuff his sister wrist he was about to cuff the other when she managed to twist his arm and make another escape attempt.

"Lestrade" Sherlock said quickly as he watched Amethyst once again Mycroft caught her in no effort he then as he held her pulled out another needle and stabbed her in the neck Amethyst struggles soon stopped as she went limp in Mycroft grip.

"Cuff her to your bed should last a couple of hours" Mycroft said as Sherlock once again was carrying his sister.

Once Sherlock left the room John rounded on Mycroft.

"What did you two do that was so bad to make her leave?" John asked.

"We weren't there when she need us the most" Mycroft said "Tell my brother I'll be back later this week and make sure they don't kill each other"

John nodded to Mycroft and watch the older Holmes go he knew this was going to be fun but he still wondered what was so bad that made their sister run leave her family.

Sherlock cuffed his sister to the bed moving her black hair from her face before pulling up the covers to cover his sister. Sherlock then just stood and watched his sister sleep for a few minutes before leaving he kept his bedroom door open so he could keep an eye on her.


	2. Chapter 2

John decide to head to his room he felt for the Youngest Holmes he fancied suggest untying but he knew he wouldn't win on that front. As John went past Sherlock's room he saw the Amethyst laying in her drug induced sleep she look innocent and haunted by something. John was woken by frustrated screams he walked down the stairs to see Amethyst pulling at her cuffed wrist she let out a whimper John moved quickly into the room and managed to stop her from pulling. John final had a closer look of the youngest Holmes her skin had a bit more colour than Sherlock or Mycroft but she had the Holmes blue eyes and like Sherlock high cheek bones she was also slim.

"You're going to end up breaking your wrist" John said in a gentle voice.

Amethyst looked at Dr John Watson who was holding her to stop her from pulling at her wrist he looked tired she knew she properly woke him up with her screams of forestation but Sherlock wasn't answering. John could see Amethyst body fighting sleep.

"I know he's protecting me" Amethyst said.

"I think he scared. All this is for your safety" John told her.

"I'm 29 I have my own life, I left here I didn't want to come back"

"Why?"

"we got into a fight, I left"

John nodded he stayed holding her until Amethyst body relaxed her breathing evened out she was asleep once again. John got off the bed and went to sort out the covers he stopped when he noticed her yellow sun dress had ridden up revelling a horrible scar John could tell it was an old one he sighed before placing the covers over her, he left Sherlock's room to go and find the Detective who wasn't in the flat after a quick look around he decide to head back to his own bed.

Sherlock walked back into 221B he went straight to his bedroom he sat on his bed next to his sister he noticed the bruise forming on her wrist she had been awake and wanting to get free. Sherlock felt guilty fur cuffing his sister but he wanted her safe he let her down once and that made her leave he didn't want to fail her this time he couldn't fail her again it would tear him apart he never real forgave himself from last time. Sherlock want his Sister his Amy safe and out of the hands of the consulting Criminal. Sherlock moved some of Amethyst hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

"I'll keep you safe this time" Sherlock whispered to her.

Xxx

Sherlock un cuffed Amethyst in the Morning she was now sitting on the sofa rubbing her wrist, she was calmer than the day before which made John relax a bit. Amethyst listen to Sherlock she nodded but told him she would still be going home which once again made him threaten her with the handcuffs. Amethyst informed the men that she was going for a shower Sherlock nodded and let her go. Amethyst returned after 15 min wearing Sherlock's dressing gown her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Sherlock what am I supposed to wear neither you or Mycroft brought any clothes for me to wear" Amethyst said.

"There a bag on the kitchen I went out last night and brought you an outfit including under wear"

"How the hell do you know what bra size I am"

"I.."

"Don't just don't answer that Sherlock I don't want to know how my brother knew my bra size" Amethyst said taking disappearing back into the bathroom.

"Then why ask the question" Sherlock asked.

John laughed at Sherlock he didn't bother to try and explain why Amethyst was so upset that her brother knew her underwear size. Once Amethyst reappeared now dressed in a pair of jeans and a pastel yellow jumper she felt better she sat down once again on the Sofia and just stared ahead.

"Sherlock I'm going shopping anything you need" John asked.

"Milk and a pair of rubber gloves" Sherlock spoke.

"Right, Amethyst would you like to join me?" John asked.

"can I Sherlock or do I need to stay locked up here" Amethyst said venom filled her voice.

"You can go. John keep an eye on her and behave make an escaped attempted and I'll know and you'll be handcuffed again" Sherlock said his tone one not to be messed with.

Xxx

Amethyst was pushing the trolley around as John was placing items in, she picked up a few things herself she told John that she would like cook tonight as Sherlock text John to tell her that Mycroft dropped over her basket full of the vegetables she picked.

"Are you going to drug us and make a run" John asked.

"No I wouldn't drug my food" Amethyst said "Plus I'm making Sherlock's favourite it all of ours really"

"so why fresh foods not frozen?" John asked.

"I grow my own vegetables, I always want to cook fresh since I was little, my food famous in our house" Amy explained.

"can't wait to try tonight's dinner"

John had learnt allot about the Holmes siblings on the shopping trip he learnt that each one of them had to learn an interment Sherlock he all ready knew played the violin Amethyst herself learnt the Cello and Mycroft was the piano. John could see that Amethyst was more open and cheerful than her brothers .

"Can you do what Sherlock does?" John asked as they reached the check out.

"deduce not like Sherlock a little bit but not much I never took that root I want to draw and write" Amethyst explained.

"oh right so you like the normal one" John said.

"I guess I am"

As they took a Taxi back Amethyst was looking out the window she had a small smile she hadn't been to London for years. John could see she was different more open and free about her emotions but something scared him yesterday about the Holmes siblings he felt for Amethyst he would of reacted the same way if someone had taken him from his home and drugged him twice.

Amethyst got out of the Taxi taking two out of the four carrier bags of shopping as she waited for John to pay and open the door as she didn't have a key and she had her hands full. As John and Amethyst walked up the stairs Amethyst mind started to think about the man that is after her she wanted to know why not grab her when she was still in Cardiff or maybe her brothers beat her to it.

"Hello Amy enjoy your shopping trip" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, thank you Sherlock you should of joined us and it Amethyst" Amethyst said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Boring, I better of here just in case a case comes up " Sherlock said. " and your my Amy" Sherlock add under his breath.

Amethyst laughed and carried on unpacking the shopping John joined her, after putting the shopping away and Amethyst coming down from the shock of a head in the fridge John decide to make tea for them all and told Amethyst to sit down. Amethyst sat on she guessed her brother chair as Sherlock was laying on the sofa.

"Our brother will be here soon dropping off some of your belongs" Sherlock said.

"Thank goodness" Amethyst said with a smile "oh and I'm cooking tonight"

"Fine" Sherlock mumbled.

It was only 15 minutes later that Mycroft walked in holding a suitcase a laptop bag and a box. Amethyst got up and took the box of Mycroft with a big smile. Sherlock sat up and looked at the box Amethyst held.

"it looked important so I brought it" Mycroft said placing everything else down.

"Thank you it Mother and Father Wedding Anniversary present been working on it for years" Amethyst said with a smile.

"lovely" bothers Holmes brother said

Mycroft left telling Amethyst that he'll be watching and that like Sherlock he won't be afraid to tie her up to keep her safe. An hour later Amethyst was in the kitchen started to cook, Sherlock who was still laying on the sofa head lifted up smelling something he head to the kitchen seeing Amethyst add veg into a pot he sat at the kitchen table and watched his sister she was making her Chilli he loved her Chilli. John walked into the kitchen after updating his blog his mouth who already began to water was now watering more Sherlock gave a chuckle.

"everyone like her chilli she made it when she was fourteen and been making it since" Sherlock told him.

"one food you ate without complaint that and my red lentil pie" Amethyst told John. "Mycroft had a fit when I first cooked"

Amethyst plated up the food and gave it to the boys before sitting down with her own. John really enjoyed the food he could see why Sherlock like it but he was shocked that he was eating so fast and helping himself to seconds before John or his sister finished their first plate and before John could help himself for a second plate John was dragging them off to a crime scene and Amethyst was literally dragged out of the flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst was not happy one bit about being at a crime scene she struggled as Sherlock pushed her into the house where the crime scene was located. John watched as Lestrade gave Sherlock a look but ignored it and just guide the trio to the room. Amethyst managed to get out of Sherlock's grip she then found herself feeling very ill the smell of the crime scene was getting to her.

"Sherlock I need to leave the room" Amethyst said she looked at the room there was a young girl around her age laying dead on the floor.

" Amethyst be quite" Sherlock snapped at her.

Amethyst stomach turned John and Sherlock were tied up with the body and Sherlock deduction. Amethyst noticed the open window and she ran across and threw up the contents of her stomach.

"What the fuck" a nasal voice asked.

"oh god I'm so sorry" Amethyst said.

"AMETHYST" Sherlock shouted as he walked over to her. "good hit go and stand outside try to escape I won't have a problem in cuffing you again"

"oh god she managed to hit Anderson" John said.

Amethyst found herself standing herself Anderson stormed over to her still covered in her sick Amethyst looked at him.

"what's your problem if you can't handle it leave"

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave Sherlock would be mad and plus you should stand outside windows"

"Sherlock are you one of his little ones he likes to take around show that's he a big shot"

"sorry?"

"if I were you I would leave now before you add up here as the dead one" A women said stepping next to the man. "Donavon now if I would leave as fast as you can"

Amethyst looked at the women and then at the road ahead she could make an escape attempted but knew Mycroft would find her taking a chance she gave herself a nod.

"Tell Sherlock I'm going home" Amethyst said.

Amethyst took off fast hoping she could make good time before either of her brothers could find her she was just off oxford street near the tube station when she felt herself being grabbed she was turned to face them she was looking at very Angry Mycroft Holmes.

"Come on Amethyst let's get you back to Sherlock's then I think we need to discuss a way to keep you with us" Mycroft said.

"Just let me go home please" Amethyst pleaded.

"Dam it Amethyst this man, James Morarity will kill you he will not kill you nicely either he has tied bombs to people and made them talk for him and god knows what he'll do you" Mycroft snapped at her. "I don't care if I have to lock you up somewhere until he loses interest in you "

Amethyst found herself back at Baker Street sitting on the sofa while Mycroft was on the phone trying to get hold of Sherlock. Amethyst was wanting to be with Sherlock right now she was always closer to Sherlock than Mycroft she felt tears falling down her cheek. Sherlock bust threw the door and round on Amethyst he took her by the arm and made her stand in front of him.

"What the hell were you thinking" Sherlock screamed at her "you weren't were you just want to leave"

"I wanted to go home" Amethyst sobbed "I just want my life back"

"this is your life now" Mycroft said. "no you just wanted to get away from us"

"of course I bloody well do" screamed Amethyst "last time I was here with you two Sherlock tried to kill me and you just left me lying in my own blood"

"Yes and now's there a mad man after you he wants you to be his and only his" Sherlock said calmly.

"I know but your holding me prisoner I want freedom I want my life" Amethyst said "I want to go home this is bring up old memories I don't want"

Sherlock let go of Amethyst and pulled her into a hug and just held her in his arms it had been long time since he hugged her and he felt her relax and hug him back. Mycroft looked on but found it awaked. Sherlock felt Amethyst relax and he had a small smile he missed this he missed hugging his sister.

John walked in at that moment after finding his way back from the crime scene he was pissed at Sherlock for leaving them there. John was shocked to see Sherlock hugging his youngest sister while Mycroft stood off to the side.

"Lestrade wants you to phone him when you can" John said making both siblings to pull apart.

"Amethyst please just listen to Sherlock any more escape attempts and I might just lock you up in my house" Mycroft told her "behave and don't bring up the past"

Mycroft left, Sherlock had rang Lestrade and was having a few words, John noticed Amethyst was sitting in Sherlock chair with the box Mycroft brought early John noticed that she was shuffling stuff in side.

"I'm off to bed good night"

"Good night John" Amethyst said.

Sherlock finished on the phone he gave his sister a look before sitting on the sofa, he watched his sister for a few moments.

"Where I'm I sleeping tonight and I'm I going to be cuffed?" Amethyst asked.

"The door locked me and John have the key I'm taking the sofa use my room keep the door open I don't want to cuff you again" Sherlock spoke.

Amethyst nodded and walked towards Sherlock's room she got comfy on the bed keeping the door open she hadn't had the effort to get away and go back home she was planning she want her life back not staying here she felt like a prisoner.

Sherlock moved towards his room he spotted his sister sleeping he knew she was not happy here, he forgot she finds it hard seeing blood that she the caring one out of him and Mycroft, but he was determined to help her keep her safe for once.

Xxx

A week passed and soon there was a routine and John could see Amethyst planning something in her mind he managed to get her talking again but from being drag around and locked in the flat she was very upset.

"The box you have what it filled with?" John asked as it was always out when she on her own or thought she was on her own as they both where in the kitchen.

"Photos I'm doing a scrap book for my parents so their photos of my child hood" Amethyst said.

"Got any from Sherlock childhood?" John asked.

"Yes and Mycroft"

Amethyst started taking out photos and showing John there was one where all three were dressed up in prate gear and they were all smiling.

"Aww your all cute"

"yeah that's Sherlock 8th birthday"

"Aww I like this one" John said pointing to one which showed Sherlock holding a toddler which John guessed was Amethyst.

"yes I was 2 he loved to hug me mum tells me he was always protecting me" Amethyst said. "this is one of my favourite's"

John looked at the photo it was one which looked like they were all older and were dressed in Pj's outside by a big oak tree the ground was covered in snow. Mycroft smiling holding a smiling Amethyst and Sherlock was sitting on the floor with snow on his head with a smile.

"it was a snow day all of school I started it but I love it because it a naturally photo" Amethyst told him.

"What happened to you all?" John asked.

"you don't need to know John and Amethyst please put the photos away and do not put the picture of me in the hat in that book" Sherlock said interrupting a moment between the two.

"To late, and it done I finished the book just need one of you to post it for me" Amethyst said.

Sherlock just gave a nod and left the two of them Amethyst start to pack the photos away John gave her a small smile before leaving her alone. Sherlock went back in kitchen that night his sister was fast asleep on the sofa he noticed a photo on the floor. Sherlock picked it up and smiled it was one of him and Amethyst both very young sitting baking he smiled at it before placing it on the table.

Xxx

Amethyst found herself once again at a crime scene but this times sitting in a locked police car she was not happy not happy one bit she wished she was just locked in the flat or with Mycroft out of the week and three days she had been her she heard nothing off James Morarity so she was going to try another escape attempt. John knew that once again that an argument was going to happen even if Anderson was happy not to be covered in sick.

"Sherlock, you can't keep locking her up he going to hate you or hit you again" John explained.

"IT for her safety" Sherlock spoke.

"The girl been here for three days but died around 6 hours ago, so why not call for help, married kids"

Amethyst was dragged out of the police car by Sherlock her hair covered her face she put her feet into the ground and that made Sherlock stop and look at her he dropped her hands and just stared at her. Lestrade looked on as did John, Lestrade was filled in on why Amethyst was here.

"Amethyst come on I need to get to the labs" Sherlock told her.

"You can't keep locking me up Sherlock" Amethyst snapped. "I'm a human being"

"With a master criminal after her" Sherlock snapped back "Everything I do it for you safety"

"Really where you when I needed you the most" Amethyst screamed "you're ruining my life Sherlock me being here"

Before Sherlock could react Amethyst slapped him across the face, the police officers stunned but a few clapped, Sherlock quickly grabbed her wrist before she could walk away and placed the metal cuff around her wrist and did the same to his.

"Fuck you Sherlock" Amethyst snapped.

"Just keep up with me" Sherlock said as he began to walk away with Amethyst trying her best to keep up John went to follow then feeling for Amethyst.


	4. Chapter 4

John watched as Sherlock as he practically dragging amethyst along, he could see that Amethyst was in pain he tried to get Sherlock to slow down but he just ignored John and carried on walking his long strides. Amethyst tried her best to get free but the cuffs dig into her pale wrist.

"Sherlock please slow down" Amethyst plead. But her plea went unheard

Molly Hooper was stunned to Sherlock drag in a women via handcuffs, seeing her black hair all over the place the women was out of breath but Molly thought the women was beautiful with her pale skin slim figure and her long legs. Sherlock who ignored Molly stares was pulling his sister to his side.

"Is she dangers" Molly squeaked.

"No, I'm not Sherlock just like to Cuff me" Amethyst said.

"It's for your safety" Sherlock told her. "and Mycroft going to be dealing with you for a while"

"Yes because I have some mad man after me who hasn't even made a move" Amethyst said "please not Mycroft", as she was dragged to a table Sherlock pointed to the stool, Amy sat on it and watched as Sherlock un cuffed his hand and placed on a bar under the table. "Really what happens if I need to pee?"

"Me or John will escort you" Sherlock told her."And yes you've read the blog you know what's he cable off and yet you want to go home"

"it my home" Amethyst said.

John watched as Sherlock went over to another table he turned his gaze back to Amethyst who was giving her wrist a tug. Sherlock was now ignoring everyone in the room John sighed and made himself comfy on a chair. The silence was brokering when Amethyst spoke

"Any chance I can have food Sherlock or is too much of a risk" Amethyst asked her tone mocking.

"Molly any chance you can get my sister there something to eat a sandwich or chips nothing that requires cutlery as she can easily pick a lock" Sherlock said handing molly a fiver.

"Learnt it of you Sherlock" Amethyst said with a smile.

"Yes and I learnt to act of you" Sherlock told her.

John soon left saying he needed to get to work, Sherlock just nodded Amethyst asked if she could go with him and soon was pleading with Sherlock but Sherlock put his foot down and told her to eat her cheese and chips that Molly brought back a couple of minutes ago, John gave Amethyst a small smile before leaving. Amethyst finished her chips and now she was slowly getting bored, Molly felt sorry for Amethyst Molly disappeared and came back with a book so she Amethyst could read.

"Yes" Sherlock shouted before running out of the labs.

"Sherlock, SHERLOCK" Amy screamed "Bugger"

Xxx

Amethyst shouts were ignored and Molly had disappeared somewhere else in the labs. Amethyst sighed it had been an hour since Sherlock left and without a phone (as Mycroft said it was a danger that she might be contact by Mycroft)

"Dam you both" Amethyst hissed. Amethyst looked at her wrist "This is going to hurt"

Amethyst gave a hard tug on the cuffs she felt her bones bend and her body protest before she could try again she heard the door open turning her head expecting to see Sherlock or even John, but it wasn't she was shocked to see Molly come in but she wasn't alone a man wearing a greyish suit and black tie walked in with Molly gun held in his hand. Amethyst who was about to give her hand another tug she stopped when a red dot appeared on the floor and travelled up to rest on her chest.

"Hello Amethyst Holmes" an Irish voice said. "Don't pull to hard we don't want you to hurt yourself"

"You ok Molly" Amethyst asked.

Molly nodded before being pushed to the floor. Amethyst looked at the man closely she noticed his hair was gelled back her mind racing and she remembered this was the man that wanted her to be his.

"My you are a beautiful catch aren't you" the man spoke again. "Now then kitten we need a talk because you see your brothers have been keeping you away from me and that makes me sad, so I think we should send them a message don't you think?"

moved forwarded and gently touched her face before kissing her forehead.

"You're James Moriarty" Amethyst said.

"Yes I am Love and you are going to be mine in so many ways"

Amethyst gave her wrist one more tug she felt the bone snap but she quickly got undone and moved over to molly not caring about the dot if he wants me he won't kill me yet Amethyst thought.

"Bit of a risky move love" Jim said. "Now listen closely are you listening"

Amethyst nodded and watched as Jim moved forwarded and gently touched her face before kissing her forehead. Moriarty then grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away from molly, who was still laying on the floor.

"Tell Sherlock that every fairy tale need a good old fashion villain" Moriarty said "And this is just for you my kitten you will be mine by the end of the month and you will come willing to" Jim then smashed her head into the floor knocking her out.

Xxx

Sherlock was cursing himself for leaving his sister he didn't mean too, he just want to get ahead on this case he moved forwarded he felt something off one Mycroft was there and two so was allot of police Sherlock walked faster.

"our dear sister had a visitor, and a very bad concustion and also a broken wrist" Mycroft said. "and all I want to know is why was she on her own handcuffed to a table" he snapped at the end.

"I forgot let's not get started. where is she?" Sherlock asked.

"With John she just getting her cast on, She is upset Sherlock she let me touch her for once that hasn't happened since you know when"

Sherlock nodded he just hoped that Amethyst was ok alright and that this would stop her from trying to get home.

**A/N the idea of Amy breaking her wrist was down to the brilliant helenamaimi, thanks you've really helped.**


	5. Chapter 5

Amethyst sighed it had been 2 weeks since she broke her wrist and she was being dragged to crime scene to crime scene or sitting in Mycroft office, they didn't want her out of their sight the only one problem was she wanted a bit more freedom.

John was also feeling for Amethyst he was trying to get the two brothers to let Amethyst have more freedom or at least be left alone for a few hours in the flat but it didn't work and with the new case where young girls where being taken and killed but they played a fairy tale out before their deaths it was hitting them all hard.

Amethyst found herself sitting in Mycroft kitchen with a plate of chicken in front of her it was wired to her she hadn't had Mycroft's chicken in years and to top it off she was eating with Lestrade and her brother she found it was like she was a prisoner and she wanted out.

"Eat Amethyst" Mycroft said.

"Not hungry" Amethyst said as she pushed the plate away.

"Eat Amethyst I know you haven't been eating properly" Mycroft told her as he pushed the plate back.

"I'm not hungry right now please I'll eat later"

"No Amethyst you eating here and now" Mycroft tone was hard.

Lestrade watched as Mycroft who glared at Amethyst who was glaring back at her brother, he could feel the tension in room grow. Mycroft sighed before turning to Lestrade and engaged him in conversion the only reason the detective was here was because he wanted an update about the case as Amethyst hide his phone and he still hadn't located it. Amethyst sighed she ate half the chicken before giving up.

"You're not going back to Sherlock's tonight" Mycroft said without breaking contact with Lestrade "Amethyst please go to your room now I'll be up later"

"I'm not a child Mycroft, and you're not my farther" Amethyst snapped.

"Thank god I wouldn't want you as my child"

"You didn't want me as a sister either" Amethyst said leaving the table and went the guest room.

"You could of been nicer she been uprooted be her brothers and basically forced into staying not to mention a mad man is after her" Lestrade said.

"This is what we're like, plus we didn't have very good times a few good times snow day was the best but the last we saw each other" Mycroft said. "we basically ended our relationship"

"What could of been so bad?" Lestrade asked.

"I left her for dead basically killed" Mycroft said.

"What?" Lestrade asked shocked.

"it wasn't you brother that was me" both men turned to see Sherlock and John come into the room.

"whoa hang on you what happened?" john asked.

"I was high she came to see me I snapped and stabbed her in the leg and stomach thinking she was someone else when I came down I realised what I did. I called Mycroft and an ambulance" Sherlock passed.

"I didn't believe him when he told me I managed to get him out of the flat I didn't go back there until a day after when I went to collect clothes found her on the floor in the kitchen covered in blood and cold" Mycroft finished "She ran a year later disappeared"

"Didn't you talk to her explain?" John asked.

"I tried but she didn't want to see me" Sherlock said.

"I made it worse by telling her that it was her fault that she knew what Sherlock was like" Mycroft said.

"You also told me Caring wasn't an advantage" all four men turned to see Amethyst in the door way "But that not true me caring for Sherlock me turning up there when I shouldn't of saved him he did flip and he did stab me and you didn't believe him but I left to protect you I kept seeing the hurt in your eyes held hurt and I didn't wanting you blaming yourself "

"Amethyst" Sherlock breathed.

"I never blamed you never, mum and dad warned me so did your land lord but I ignored it, it was a mistake that made you a better man, Mycroft a bit of a stalker" Sherlock, John and Lestrade chuckled. "The reason I don't trust you is the fact you never came you never went to find me"

"You disappeared over night" Sherlock said "you didn't want to be found"

"I left a note for you Sherlock"

"I never got it" Sherlock said.

"I left on your desk in your room" Amethyst said.

"Will discuss this later Amethyst right now I need to talk to your brother" Mycroft said.

"You're sending me back to my room aren't you?" Amethyst said her tone sad.

"Yes now go"

Xxx

Amethyst sighed she stayed outside and heard the conversion she needed to do something these people were dying because he wanted her, she sighed now she had to do something she left once protecting her brothers she would do it again in a heartbeat. She lied on the bed and closed her eyes she just wanted everyone safe.

Sherlock found his sister sound asleep on the bed he managed to move her so she was under the covers he moved back her hair. Sherlock sat on the bed and just watched her he wanted her safe and sound but Morarity was getting closer with this case and with the fact that his sister would willing to give herself up he knew that, she was the normal one the caring one.

"Sleep soundly, all will be ok" Sherlock said with a smile.

Mycroft watched the two of them he sighed he knew the note Amethyst wrote to Sherlock but he hid it to protect Sherlock because Mycroft knew that Sherlock would have gone to find her but with that he hurt them all. Mycroft moved away and left the his younger siblings to it.

Xxx

James Moriarty smiled he was so close to having what he wanted the youngest Holmes his Amethyst and she will be his soon.


End file.
